1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment apparatus performing treatments of a substrate, a method of transferring the substrate, and a non-transitory computer storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a photolithography process in manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, a series of treatments such as resist coating treatment for forming a resist film by applying a resist solution onto a wafer, exposure processing for exposing the resist film to a predetermined pattern, developing treatment for developing the exposed resist film and so on are sequentially performed, whereby a predetermined resist pattern is formed on the wafer. The series of treatments are performed in a coating and developing treatment apparatus being a substrate treatment apparatus in which various kinds of treatment sections treating the wafer and transfer mechanisms transferring the wafer are installed.
Incidentally, a large number of wafers are successively transferred and treated in the above-described coating and developing treatment apparatus, so that when an abnormality occurs, for example, in the coating and developing treatment apparatus, it is necessary to find the abnormality of the apparatus at an early stage. One of inspections for detecting the abnormality of the apparatus is, for example, a surface defect inspection for detecting defects on the wafer surface. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-64934 suggests a coating and developing treatment apparatus in which a surface defect inspection apparatus performing the surface defect inspection to detect, for example, macro defects is installed.
The wafer for which the series of treatments have been finished is inspected in the surface defect inspection apparatus and evaluated using the inspection result and an abnormality factor analysis function that is a function included in a server as a storage unit disposed outside the coating and developing treatment apparatus. Then, the case that the inspection result is abnormal, namely, it is judged that a defect has occurred on the substrate is coped with, for example, by stopping the operation of the coating and developing treatment apparatus.
Further, in the case that an abnormality has occurred in the coating and developing treatment apparatus and the apparatus is therefore stopped, the productivity decreases more as the stop period becomes longer. Accordingly, to reduce the stop period of the coating and developing treatment apparatus in terms of productivity, it is preferable to quickly specify the cause of occurrence of the abnormality and remove the cause. For this end, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-238992 suggests that defect models are created by combining a teaching image without defect and defect templates so that the defect on the substrate is classified and specified by comparing the characteristic of the defect on the substrate whose image has been captured to the defect models.